Finance (game)
Finance is a board game originally released in 1932 by Knapp Electric and later reissued by Parker Brothers. The game, similar to Monopoly, is based on The Landlord's Game in the movement of pieces around the board, the use of "Chance" and "Community Chest" cards, properties that can be purchased, and houses that can be erected on them. Unlike Monopoly, there are no "monopolies" (such as Boardwalk and Park Place) on the board and players may erect houses after traveling around the board once. The game also has railroads, however these may not be purchased. The game is actually a predecessor to Monopoly. Overview of Game The game begins with each player on "Cash Here" and $1925. Properties around the board begin with Goat Alley (purchase price of $150) to Union Square (purchase price of $300), with costs for additional houses and rents also increasing. Players move again on doubles (with no limit on numbers of doubles that may be thrown), and if a player lands on another player, the original player moves back five spaces and pays rent, follows directions, etc. Players may trade properties or sell them back to the bank, but may not mortgage property. If a player is unable to pay, all their property is returned to the bank, and the player is out. The game continues until only one player is left (an alternate rule establishes a time limit and players total up their wealth). The Board Property squares are yellow. Additional blue squares involve penalties ("Account overdrawn, pay $10"), black squares involve rewards ("Receive legacy, take $50), orange squares are "chance" cards (with both rewards and penalties), and green squares are railroads (each midway between corners) which require a fare and then another dice roll. The four corner squares are "Cash Here" (players collect $200 for landing on or passing), "Rowboat to Soakem Wharf" ($10 fee plus move to the "Sokem Wharf" space which requires another $5, then "go to Carnival"), "Carnival" (free, but another dice roll with even going forward and odds going backwards), and "Missed the Train" (go to Rowboat to Soakem Wharf). Buying Property and Erecting Houses Players may buy any unowned property on the board, or put it up for auction. There are no deeds (as in Monopoly), instead colored markers indicate ownership and a single house is erected. A player may own no more than eight properties on the board at any time. There are no individual monopolies to collect, and players may erect additional houses at any time (up to five), provided they have made one complete circuit of the board. Additional houses double the rent, then redouble, etc. For example, a single house on Goat Alley is $30, two houses is $60, three houses is $120, up to six houses with a $960 rent. Property may not be mortgaged, however houses may be sold back to the bank at half-price, as may the property itself. External links * References Category:Economic simulation board games Category:Parker Brothers games